The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus, which are capable of easily performing coding of an image.
In the related art, there is a method in which parallel processing is, for example, performed in a picture unit using multiple encoders in coding a moving image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-66851 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,120) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-211498).